Natsu's Mate
by Bookgeek102
Summary: Two girls both love Natsu and would be happy to be his mate, but who is the one that Natsu knows is destined to be his? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! I decided to do a small story on my favorite Fairy Tail couple! I hope you enjoy, all rights to Fairy Tail and it's characters go to Hiro Mashima.**

Natsu took a step closer and held her cheek in his hand as he smiled sweetly down before saying, "You should know your the girl for me, I promise I only look at her as a sister and nothing else, I swear that the first time I saw you, you were the one I wanted then and I want now. Now all I need to know is will you please be my mate L-"

Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is what's happening now but let's go back a a few hours to see how Natsu got to this point.

~6 hours earlier~

Natsu sat at the bar at Fairy Tail taking a small swig of Fireball whiskey before letting out a low sigh.

"Is everything alright Natsu?" Mirajane asked worriedly as she wiped a mug clean in front of Natsu.

"I'm fine Mira, just not looking forward to mating season starting tonight. It's my first one and I can't say I'm not nervous. Gajeel told me what has to go down for it to be successful and I don't know if me or my mate are ready for it."

"Have you figured out who your mate is? I know Gajeel's is Levy and Laxus told me I'm his" at that Mira looked down and had a light blush adorn her cheeks.

"I've always known who my mate is, since I first saw her I knew" Natsu said as he swirled his whiskey around in his mug.

"I know Lisanna has always had such a huge crush on you, and you guys would make such cute babies! But I know Lucy and you have such good chemistry too! I really can't tell who would make a better mate for you, the anticipation is killing me!" Mira said with a giddy voice as she bounced around where she stood.

"They are both amazing, but only one is the one that is meant to be my mate. We really don't decide our mates ourselves, it's more like someone we are destined to be with and as soon as we see that person we know they're the one that we are meant to mate with, and I can't wait to make her mine, I just am nervous that she won't be ready to be mine so quick" Natsu said with a sad expression at the thought of being rejected.

"Neither of them would reject you Natsu they both love you I can tell" Mira said sincerely before giving him a smile and leaving to take care of other patrons at the bar.

Natsu finished his drink with one last swig before hearing his name called out. He looked over to see Lisanna smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh hey Lisanna how are you doing?" Natsu asked with a smile as Lisanna took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Pretty good, just got back from a long mission with big brother Elf. I heard dragon mating season is starting tonight, are you nervous?" Lisanna asked, she seemed to have a hopeful glint in her eyes Natsu noticed.

"Yeah I'm nervous, I just hope my mate feels the same." Natsu said earnestly as he confided in his old friend.

"There's no need to be nervous I know she'll feel the same" Lisanna said knowingly and Natsu was surprised on how sure Lisanna sounded.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because… mates are predetermined right? So she'll have to feel the same." Lisanna said pointedly.

"I've never thought about that, I guess your right. She always has shown hints of interest anyway so I guess I shouldn't stay so nervous. Thanks for the talk Lis!" Natsu said with his toothy grin before jumping off his barstool to find Happy for a quick fishing trip to calm his nerves.

Natsu and Happy happily fished at their typical spot as they added to the growing pile of caught fish.

"Yummy fishies! I can't wait to eat half and give the other half to Carla!" Happy exclaimed getting caught up in his daydreams.

"What about me?! Don't I get some fish since I'm doing half the work?" Natsu said with an irritated look on his face.

"I actually think your getting kinda pudgy, maybe you should layoff the fish" Happy said as he started to reel in a new catch.

"Are you kidding me! I haven't gained any weight and fishing today was my idea in the first place!" Natsu exclaimed getting very irritated at his blue buddy.

"Now now guys don't argue! Why don't you split the fish evenly and Happy can give half of his share to Carla and Natsu can do what he wants with his half." Lucy said trying to break up the soon-to-be fight before it could start as she approached her best friends.

"Hey Lucy!" Both Natsu and Happy exclaimed feeling happier now that the other member of their team was now with them.

"Do you think Natsu is getting chubby?" Happy asked as he unhooked his latest catch and threw it into their fish pile.

"Compared to Natsu I'm the chubby one, he's practically a walking muscle mass" Lucy said as she plopped a seat in between her friends.

"Yeah well you've always been super heavy so that's not really proving anything" Happy said with a snicker before getting smacked in the head by an annoyed Lucy before she yelled "shut it you stupid cat!"

At this they all laughed and relaxed in a comfortable silence for a minute or two.

"So Natsu, Levy told me it's dragon Slayer mating season tonight, I know it isn't affecting Wendy so I was wondering if it was affecting you?" Lucy said curiously as she looked at her tense pink-haired friend.

"Yeah it affects me, I have to claim my chosen mate tonight" Natsu said not making eye contact with Lucy.

"Oh, did you find your mate yet?" Lucy prodded as she played with a small flower that she picked.

"Yes" Natsu said as he lured in a final fish before he started to pack up his fishing gear. Lucy felt some sadness and slight jealousy as she figured that his mate must not be her, he never showed interest and clearly isn't showing any now.

"That's great, I hope your happy with her" Lucy said trying to sound happy against her true feelings. Lucy then got up and left the two without another word.

"Lucy sounded sad, I'm kinda worried about her" Happy said as he watched her form fully disappear in the distance.

"Yeah she did, I'm not sure why though* Natsu said slightly confused. Happy rolled his eyes at his best friends cluelessness.

"Clearly because she wants to be with you but she doesn't think you want to be with her." Happy said trying to layout what was obvious to everyone but Natsu.

"Oh, I don't know how you got that out of that short conversation but I don't want Lucy to be sad…" Natsu said feeling despair at the thought of one of his best friends feeling sad because of him.

"Natsu let's take the fish back home and put them in the fridge before they go bad" Happy said getting a few pawfuls of fish before flying towards their small shack.

"O-okay" Natsu said still not happy with how upset he left Lucy.

It was finally sunset and it was time for Natsu to go to his mate and tell her how he felt. He felt his heart pound hard in his chest as he made his way through the streets of Magnolia. He finally reached his destination as he stood in front of the door he was dreading to knock on. _What if she doesn't feel the same even though Lisanna said she would? What if I'm no good at mating? What if she's not ready to be a Mom to my children? _Natsu was lost in his thoughts and he almost didn't notice Lisanna approaching him.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lisanna said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm here to tell my mate how I feel and hopefully claim her as my own tonight" Natsu said in a still shaky voice.

"But why would you come here for that? How would you know I would be here?" Lisanna asked still sounding slightly astonished at the fact that she ran into Natsu.

"I didn't know you would be here, why are you here Lisanna?" Lisanna now was thoroughly confused.

"Why would you come here if you didn't know I would be here then?" Lisanna asked instead of answering his earlier question.

"Because I'm here to tell my mate how I feel Lisanna, why would you think I would try to find you when my mate would be here?" That was when realization hit Lisanna and immiediately tears started to stream down Lisanna's face.

"O-oh, I understand now. I won't stop you then Natsu, just please give this book that Lucy let me borrow back to her when you see her" Lisanna said before shoving a book into his hands and running away in tears.

"Lisanna wait!" Natsu called out but Lisanna was already too far way to hear him. _Man what is with me today? I'm making everyone sad, I normally would go after her but mating season only happens once every 5 years and claiming my mate is just more important at the moment. _Natsu decided before finally pulling together the courage to knock on Lucy's apartment door. After a few moments he started to hear footsteps approach the door before Lucy timidly opened her door. Natsu could see her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was a mess like she had been lying in bed for awhile, he felt angry at himself for not coming sooner and making her feel sad in the first place

"N-natsu, what're you doing here?" Lucy asked with surprise written acrossed her face.

"I'm here to see you Lucy!" Natsu said with his signature grin trying to make Lucy happier. That's when Lucy saw the book she lent to Lisanna in his hands and she realized that he must be here to return her book.

"Oh so you already mated with Lisanna and she asked you to bring me my book back? This could have waited until tomorrow though, you guys should enjoy each other's company tonight" Lucy said feeling sadness flood through her body once again.

"What're you talking about Lucy? I am returning your book back from Lisanna but that's not why I'm here and Lisanna and I aren't mated." Natsu said reassuringly to the choked up blond in front of him, _jeez I just can't catch a break from these tears today! _

"You're…. _Not _mated with Lisanna?" Lucy asked as a twinge of hope came over her.

Natsu took a step closer and held her cheek in his hand as he smiled sweetly down before saying, "You should know your the girl for me, I promise I only look at her as a sister and nothing else, I swear that the first time I saw you, you were the one I wanted then and I want now. Now all I need to know is will you please be my mate Luce?" Natsu said happy to finally say the words he had been so nervous to get out. Lucy was in shock, _he wants me to be his mate? But I thought Lisanna was the one he promised to marry and he's only ever treated me as a friend_. Once the shock started to wear away though, Lucy was overcome with happiness as she started to bob her head up and down and happy tears started to stream down her face.

"Yes Natsu! I will be your mate!" Lucy said before jumping into his arms and wrapping her own around his strong neck. He leaned down to his Lucy and planted a passionate kiss on her lips before he felt tears of his own emerge from his eyes. _Seriously?! Now I'm crying? At least they're happy and relieved tears and not sad tears from being rejected_ Natsu thought as Lucy wiped away his tears and he wiped away hers.

"It's a rare sight to see a dragon cry" Lucy said with a giggle as she wiped away the last of his tears, and Natsu just smiled down at her.

"Even the stongest of creatures can be taken down by love if it's powerful enough" Natsu said before scooping Lucy into his arms and he shut her door behind them. As he made his way with her in his arms up the stairs and into her bedroom both of their hearts pounded with nervousness and anticipation.

"Are you ready Luce?" Natsu asked before laying her down gently on her bed.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lucy replied still feeling nervous about everything that was about to happen.

"Don't worry we will go slow and I'll be gentle" Natsu said as he nuzzled her neck and made a purring noise. Lucy giggled at the ticklish sensation it gave her and then he brought his lips to hers again.

Their kisses and tender strokes became more passionate and soon they found each other tossing one another's clothes to the floor before they became one physically. As they cried out in their passion, Natsu bit into the junction of Lucy's neck and shoulder claiming her as his alone forever. Then they finally fell onto the bed once more fully spent, and drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Lucy woke up in a hurry feeling the urge to throw up as she ran into her bathroom. After she finished she looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful tattoo of pink flames adorn her neck next to the bite mark Natsu left. That was when realization finally hit her on the events that took place the previous night and Lucy then wondered if being sick was caused by… _No thats impossible! Morning sickness doesn't happen until your at least a few weeks pregnant! _Lucy thought to herself. But just to be safe, she grabbed the pregnancy test Mira gave her for her birthday as a gag gift and used it. _How is this possible?! It's only one day after and the test came back positive and I'm having morning sickness! I am definitely going to keep the baby since I've always wanted one but I never thought I would be so young. And what if Natsu doesn't want it? Who am I kidding we did mate after all and having kids is the whole point to that so if anything he will be happy about it. Plus he will make a great dad! He is so good with kids. _Lucy then pulled together her courage before heading to the bedroom to tell Natsu.

"We're having a baby!" Natsu exclaimed as he swooped her into his arms and twirled her around.

"H-how did you already know Natsu? And how am I already pregnant enough to have motion sickness?" Lucy asked in shock at how he was already aware of the situation.

"Since we are mated we can sense each other's strong emotions and even can read each other's thoughts if we concentrate enough. It's so I can keep you safe no matter where you are. Also, since the baby is part dragon slayer the pregnancy will only last one month instead of nine so right now it's like you're already a couple weeks pregnant." Natsu explained to his mate.

"Oh wow that's fast! But I still can't wait to have a baby with you!" Lucy said and with that Natsu gave her another passionate kiss before holding her tightly in his arms.

**So originally I was planning on only doing that, but if I get enough reviews asking me to I am willing to continue this story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Bookgeek102**


End file.
